<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers Endgame: House of M by TheChurchofJeffGoldblum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819214">Avengers Endgame: House of M</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum/pseuds/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum'>TheChurchofJeffGoldblum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if...? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum/pseuds/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Wanda Maximoff had gone completely insane and mad with power after she got the Infinity Stones, and decided to use them herself to create a new world, very different from our own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if...? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avengers Endgame: House of M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720064">What If The Other Half Got Snapped In Avengers Infinity War?</a> by MissedThePart.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch the video this pic was inspired by, if you don't you will be lost. The video is titled: What If The Other Half Got Snapped In Avengers Infinity War? If you skip the notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Benjamin Parker, he's a good kid, gets good grades, he has a very particular sandwich order at Mr. Delmar’s bodega, lives in Queens with his aunt and uncle, he's good to his girlfriend Liz and his bro Ned, and he spends his afternoons swinging around New York in a red and blue onesie fighting criminals. Typical teenager stuff. </p><p>He woke up today feeling really sore and he couldn't for the life of him explain why. He went to get breakfast.</p><p>"Hey Michelangelo."</p><p>"Hey .... uhh Uncle Ben?" </p><p>"Sit down for once and eat your breakfast, with the way you're talking you aren't getting enough energy."</p><p>Peter finished his breakfast quickly with a few glares from his aunt May for how rude he was being, then went to grab his favorite suit and out the window. </p><p>(Imagine Tobey Maguire to be playing Uncle Ben, because I like that idea, and for the suit imagine the House of M suit from the comics but the eyes, web-shooters and the red bits are from the homecoming suit)</p><p>He got a call from his girlfriend Liz after a few minutes of swinging.</p><p>*Thinking "Wait isn't Liz in... wait we haven't left New York since the decathlon last year, right?"</p><p>"Hey Pete, are we still on for tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah I just gotta handle a few things before then so I might be a bit late."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, oh by the way, dad says hi."</p><p>"Oh yeah how are things with you know, him?"</p><p>"Whaddya mean?"</p><p>"Well didn't he... uhhh."</p><p>"Peter are you okay?"</p><p>"Uh yeah just spaced out a little, anyways I gotta go, see ya tonight."</p><p>"Bye Peter."</p><p>After hanging up, Peter went on his normal Spider-man routine, strangely there was next to no crime in seemingly all of Queens, or in Manhattan, or in Brooklyn, or in the Bronx. It's like suddenly, everything was perfect for a day. With nothing to do he went to see his buddy Ned. </p><p>"Yeah man I just keep getting this weird feeling, I've had it all day." </p><p>"Maybe you're just getting tired from all the spidey stuff."</p><p>"But that's the thing Ned, there is no spidey stuff, there's no crime anywhere, there's no old ladies who need help with directions, no bike thieves, not even any false car alarms and old people yelling at me. It's like everything is too perfect. Like things are supposed to be different. Maybe I'm overthinking this."</p><p>"Oh well, if you need anything, I can help."</p><p>"Thanks man"</p><p>They perfectly executed their secret handshake and Peter was on his merry way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was our 1st chapter, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any criticism or just wanna insult my tiny caveman brain, go to the comments section, any feedback is appreciated, even if it's about my mom's sucking prowess, but anyways if you. did enjoy the next chapter will be up soon, this time starring the the Da Vinci of our time, Tony Stark, The Invincible Iron Man.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>